fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.1
finds the stabbed Koopa Troopa.]] It was just a normal day in Boo Woods. The top floor of Luigi's Mansion was quite silent. McBoo was at home, while Booberry had gone out on a mission by King Boo. But, even for a ghost, being alone can be a dangerous thing. * McBoo - Ah, it can be so relaxing, even when Booberry is out. And I don't even have to look after the baby. The phone rings. * O'Lantern - Hey, McBoo! It's O'Lantern! * McBoo - Hey buddy, hows it's going? * O'Lantern - Great! I've got something to show you! Get down to the first floor! * McBoo - Finally, something fun to do...Is it fun? * O'Lantern - Come on, just come and see! * McBoo - Okay, okay, I'm coming. * O'Lantern - Oh, and one more thing, did you here about what happened t- O'Lantern hangs up. * McBoo - Hmm, that was strange, even for O'Lantern. I better get down and see what the heck's going on. McBoo goes to the first floor * McBoo - Hmm, thats strange, no one's here. Maybe O'Lantern's in his room, hiding. YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO SCARE ME AGAIN O'LANTERN! Thats strange, not a sound, and that's a surprise! You'd expect a little scare now and then. A shadow moves in the background. * McBoo - Of course! I'll go see Akro Bat. He'll know if anything strange is going on tonight. McBoo goes to Akro Bat's room to find a huge mess. * McBoo - Wow! Ether something is going on, or Akro Bat is just plain messy! Wait! I know, I'll go ask Ghoularry if anything is going on, though I probably won't be able to understand him. Oh well. McBoo goes is Ghoularry's room to find the same kind of mess in his room. * McBoo - Well, there has to be someone in this giant mansion that came tell me- * ??? - Ohhhhhh... * McBoo - What? Who's there? Ghoularry? Akro Bat? * ??? - Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... The strange being seemed to be a male Koopa Troopa...that had been stabbed! * McBoo - Who are you? Can I help? Who stabbed you?! * ??? - Ohhhhh...ghost...assassin...ohhhhh...must...have...wa- * McBoo - Did you say ghost assassin?! The strange being had died. * McBoo - *Gasps* A shadowy figure comes out, from behind the curtain. * McBoo - Holy- The shadowy figure slashes McBoo with a knife and mysteriously leaves a scar! * McBoo - Ow! Wait, I'm a ghost! How coul- The shadowy figure tries to swipe McBoo again, but fails. McBoo floats out the open window to escape. * McBoo - What the heck is going on! How could a ghost feel pain?! I better go talk to my next door neighbor, YoshiEgg Nook! McBoo travels to YoshiEgg Nook's house and rings the doorbell. * YoshiEgg Nook - Who is it? * McBoo - It's me! * YoshiEgg Nook - Who? * McBoo - McBoo! Now let me in! * YoshiEgg Nook - Whats the password? * McBoo - Password?! * YoshiEgg Nook - McBoo! YoshiEgg Nook unlocks a number of locks and opens the door. * McBoo - YoshiEgg! Whats gotten into you! * YoshiEgg Nook - There's been a series or kidnapping and murders going on in Boo Woods, so I'm being cautious. * McBoo - Do you have any idea who's doing them. * YoshiEgg Nook - In fact, yes! Come in. Come in! Wipe your feet! * McBoo - Feet! * YoshiEgg Nook - Oh, right. Aaaanyway, the killer's name is...HA! IN YOUR FACE KILLER! * McBoo - What? * YoshiEgg Nook - You see, every time an ally is about to reveal the killer's name, he gets shot! * McBoo - Ya. * YoshiEgg Nook - Ya, well I didn't get shot when I was about to tell you that the killer's na- YoshiEgg Nook gets shot. * McBoo - Kay, let's try Clyde's house. WHAT IS GOING ON? CAN AN ASSASSIN REALLY KILL A GHOST? IS YOSHIEGG NOOK REALLY DEAD? WILL CLYDE DO ANY BETTER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)